Cost of losing
by Plushielover177
Summary: Hidan learns the hard way that losing a bet to Kakuzu was one of the worst things he could ever do. Cross!dressing, Slash fic, Don't like don't read.


This is a story I wrote for someone on LJ. It got deleted once so I doubt it's as good as it should be.

Any way this is yaoi so don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so stop calling me!

* * *

This was not happening. 

This was not fucking happening

Hidan glared daggers at the _thing _resting on the edge of the bathtub and swore it was glaring back at him. Why the hell did he agree to this? What possessed him to agree to that stupid bet of Kakuzu's in the first place? Well it sure as hell didn't help that he was drunk at the time.

In the end he lost and when confronting Kakuzu about the terms he only laughed and said he'd need to wait till their next mission.

Said mission involved staying at a fancy hotel to get close to some rich dude. Since he was worth three times as much Kakuzu had no problem handing over the money for the room. This of course meant the mission had to be a complete success. A pissed off Kakuzu was never a good thing, and a cashless Kakuzu was always pissed.

This now brought him back to his current situation; getting that damn maids dress on!

It seemed Kakuzu had gone all out to embarrass him. He'd given him a black puffy, yet short, maids dress and a pair of black lacy panties (which he was already wearing) and told him to go change.

"Hidan you better be getting dressed!"

Stupid Kakuzu; how quickly did he think he could get it on with out tearing the damn thing?

Sighing he yanked it of the side of the tub and slipped it over his head giving his thanks to Jashin it went down to his knees. Next came the stockings; he shamelessly pulled them up over his legs. At least he had something to cover those god damned panties.

Lastly he slipped on the shoes and pulled the maids cap onto his head; then turned to examine himself in the mirror. Really he didn't look all that bad, but that still didn't change the fact that he was wearing woman's clothes.

Swallowing his pride he stepped out of the bathroom. The first thing that caught his eye was Kakuzu; the bastard was sitting on the rooms couch reading. He was even wearing a dress shirt and pants. He let out a sigh and walked over to him.

Kakuzu lifted his gaze from his book as soon as Hidan was in front of him. It seemed Hidan pulled this look of quite well. He closed his book looking up to meet Hidan's eyes. "I trust you know the terms I have for our bet."

Hidan flinched; of course he knew why else would he be in a maids dress? "Yes _sir_"

Kakuzu smirked, yes he was going to enjoy this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black lace collar.

Hidan eyes widened at the sight of it. "What's that?"

Kakuzu twirled it around his finger. "Just something I made to ensure my dominance over you." He caught it. "Bend over."

Flushing Hidan took a step back. "Seriously Kakuzu wasn't making me wear this stupid dress enough?" The glare he received told him that a fight was impudent if he didn't. Groaning he bent over.

Oh so Hidan really was getting easy to manipulate. Kakuzu smirked to himself while fastening the collar around Hidan's neck. Satisfied he stood and commanded Hidan to do the same.

He pointed over to the pile of their clothes. "You can start by washing those; I want all the blood stains out of my clothes."

Hidan nodded; picking up the clothes he walked into the bathroom to begin filling the tub. Ok so doing their laundry wasn't too bad; at least it kept him away from Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stood in the doorway watching Hidan wash their clothes; it was no mystery to him that the lack of complaining was due to being away from him. Smirking to himself he strutted over to Hidan, watching the look of calmness disappear from his face once he sat down on the edge of the tub.

Fucking asshole! Didn't he realize he was breaking his personal space? He finished scrubbing Kakuzu cloak; then all at once chucked it into his lap. He stood grinning "I'm finished sir."

Damn it Hidan! Did he have any idea how much these clothes cost? Standing he let the soaking wet cloth fall to the floor. Now he had wet spots on his pants and shirt. With no other clothes to change into he'd have to air dry. He turned to met Hidan's innocent looking gaze. (Tch innocent?) "Good now hang them up."

The look on Hidan's face when Kakuzu didn't proceeded to beat the shit out of him was most amusing. He pouted yet did as he was told. Kakuzu held back a laugh and left the bathroom returning to the couch.

He really had to think now; what could he do to keep Hidan busy? He looked around the room. Hmm there was still a stain on the table from the coffee he drank earlier. He thought pulling a rag out of his pocket. "Hidan get in here and wipe off the table!"

Hidan stormed out of the bathroom. Snatching the rag out of Kakuzu's hands he bent down to wipe off the coffee table.

After going over the stain two or three times he frowned to himself. Was it fucking caked on? His thoughts were broken when a hand reached up the back of the dress and roughly grabbed his ass. "KAKUZU WHA-"

Kakuzu's other hand moved up the front of the dress; trailing up Hidan's thighs moving to his crotch.

Hidan cursed his body for being so sensitive. He slapped away the hand that was hovering over his crotch and stepped back as far as he could: pulling the back of the dress down. "What the hell? Are you some kind of fucking rapist!?"

Kakuzu only blinked at him before speaking. "No, you seem to forget your position. Any misbehaving from you gets punishment."

Hidan stayed where he was as if he were afraid Kakuzu would try and jump again. Kakuzu just waved him off and sat back down on the couch. "Whatever; just go order us dinner."

Hidan snapped out of his daze. He nodded taking the longest way he could around Kakuzu to get to the phone.

After ordering Hidan stayed in the back of the room, as far away from Kakuzu as possible. It was a good fifth teen minutes before a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their food. However there was a problem; Kakuzu didn't get up to retrieve it. No way! That was where he drew the line!

"Hidan"

Well whatever ideas he had to avoid it were gone now. He stormed over to the door, yanked it open, took the food, and slammed it in the guys face before he could get a second glance.

Kakuzu bit his tongue to stop the laugh that was trying to escape. How was it that someone who walked around crowded villages shamelessly half-naked was embarrassed by a little maids outfit?

He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice Hidan dropped the food on the table.

"I don't have to feed you do I?"

Little smartass "Just sit down and eat Hidan."

Hidan sat not wanting any repeats of _that_ again. He pokes a piece of his food. Fuck even in a fancy hotel Kakuzu had him get the cheapest food. Hidan ate grumbling under his breath.  
Kakuzu ate enjoying the silence for once. When both were done Kakuzu ordered Hidan to do away with the remains.

Before Hidan could throw the remains of the food out Kakuzu stopped him and ordered him to wrap it up so they could eat it when they got back on the road. Before he could stop himself he threw the remains on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL BASTARD; I AM NOT TAKING SHIT WITH US THAT'S GONNA GO BAD BY THE TIME WE GET ON THE ROAD!"

Kakuzu saw Hidan's eyes go wide when he began move toward him. "You won't will you? Pity that means I'll have to punish you again." He backed Hidan up so he was against the wall then pulled his arms up and pinned them above his head.

He moved one of his hands to reach up the back of the dress slowly running the backs of his fingers across Hidan's lower back then moving it up to his side.

Hidan bit his tongue; damn it Kakuzu knew all to well how sensitive his body was. He wanted to pull away but Kakuzu's grip on his hands wouldn't let up. Hidan nearly drew blood when Kakuzu hand moved over hips and to his thighs.

Kakuzu shifted so he could press his body against Hidan's. An act that signaled he wouldn't be letting him go. He moved his other hand to his neck, pushing the collar down so he could attack it with his teeth.

From the many times he had lost his head Hidan's neck was probably the most sensitive part of his body. He let out a low groan feeling Kakuzu's teeth and tongue running over the most sensitive parts of the skin.

Kakuzu continued to assault the other neck; pulling down one of the sleeves to gain better access. The hand on Hidan's thighs shifted to brush over his groin sliding up to his lower stomach he slid a finger into the panties.

The hand that passed over his groin caused Hidan to let out a moan. Kakuzu's mouth moved from his head down to his collar bone biting the soft skin before moving up again to nibble on one of his ears. He moved his head to give Kakuzu better access. Kakuzu's hips had moved and were now grinding against his.

Kakuzu moved his teeth away from Hidan's lob blowing cool air in his ear once before stopping completely and stepping back. "Now go start my bath."

Hidan stared dumbly at Kakuzu. What the fuck? That bastard played him! He moved the dress back in place in place and walked into the bathroom while Kakuzu went back to that damn couch.

While filling the tub Hidan started planning ways to kill Kakuzu. Maybe he could just pour some chemicals into the bathwater and pass it off as an accident. Let's see; he was filling up the tub and mistook the chemicals for the bubble bath. There, a simple accident!

He let the thought go after pondering what Kakuzu might do to him if he lived. He left the bathroom once the tub was filled telling Kakuzu his bath was ready. Though biting back the words he wanted to say.

Kakuzu stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He self consciously checked the bathwater to make sure Hidan hadn't done anything to the water; he sure was pissed after that stunt Kakuzu pulled. Once he deemed it safe he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the hot water.

Thirty minutes into Kakuzu's bath Hidan started to get impatient. That slow bastard really enjoyed taking his slow ass time didn't he? Right now Hidan just wanted to take his bath and get out of this hellish dress. He slipped out of his shoes and rubbed his feet; damn things were giving him blisters.

Kakuzu remerged from the bathroom still dressed in his clothes and moved to his place on the couch.

Hidan moved toward the bathroom. All he wanted was to take his bath and go to bed; but he was stopped by two hands wrapping around his waist pulling him down.

Kakuzu chuckled at the small squeak Hidan made when he pulled him into his lap. Hidan was glaring at him trying to get away. "What the fuck Kakuzu; I haven't done anything!"

Kakuzu's hands slowly slipped under the dress. "I never said you did; just think of this as part of your job."

Struggling Hidan tried to force his way out of Kakuzu grasp. "Hell no, there's no way I'm being your whore to!" he yelled hitting Kakuzu's hands trying to break the grip he had on his thighs.

Keeping his hold on Hidan's thighs Kakuzu forced him up and spun him around so he was facing him. He pulled up his chin so they were eye to eye while his other hand found Hidan ass. "You signed your life away the moment you lost that bet; your job wasn't to be my maid it was to do whatever I say."

He gave Hidan a few seconds to take in what he just said before he started moving again. He pushed Hidan down so his back was against the couch and moved to pull off his stockings.

Hidan gritted with teeth when he felt Kakuzu pulling his stockings but let out a gasp when Kakuzu pulled his arms and used the stockings to tie them behind his head. He tried to pull them apart but they wouldn't tear. Kakuzu looked down at him. "I should gag you as well but it'll be so much more enjoyable if I hear you scream.

Kakuzu smirked evilly at Hidan's wide eyes. Yes he was going to hate what he had in store for him. He moved so he was between his legs and moved a hand to rub against his thighs.

Goosebumps began to rise on Hidan's skin when he felt how soft Kakuzu was stroking his thighs. The hand on his thigh moved up to his crotch and curved around so it was touching his hip.

Kakuzu pulled his hand back and moved so he was above Hidan. He pulled the top of the dress down to his shoulders and pulled the stupid maids hat off but left the collar on. He liked the way it looked; and it was the key that bound Hidan to him.

His hands wondered back under the dress and slid a hand up to the panties; the other hand went to brush against his lower stomach.

That action forced Hidan to sit up half way. He was not going to let Kakuzu know he was ticklish.

Unfortunately for him Kakuzu must have already figured it out because he kept attacking that one spot. Hidan fidgeted trying to keep himself from laughing but he slipped up and let a few giggles escape.

Luckily for Hidan; Kakuzu soon became bored with the game. He pulled the hand away and let the other hand slip under his panties. He earned a small moan from Hidan when he brushed his hand against his cock. Kakuzu's hand wrapped around and stroking slowly, too slowly.

Fucking Kakuzu; now he was just being a fucking tease. He wasn't going to be satisfied till Hidan was under him bagging for him to fuck him senseless. All at once he knocked Kakuzu off him and pushed him back against the couch.

Hidan got on top so he was sitting on his stomach. He lowered his head and one by one ripped off Kakuzu's shirt buttons. Since his hands were still tied behind his head his teeth would have to take their place.

Damn it Hidan! Did he know how much this shirt cost him? But Kakuzu took the hint. He pushed Hidan off if him and commanded him to turn around so his back was to him.

Kakuzu took a fist full of Hidan's hair and forced his head down so he was in a keeling position. It seemed Hidan had gotten his point across to him.

Hidan wondered what Kakuzu was planning to do to him now that he ripped the buttons off his shirt. Whatever doubt he had that he was going to be punished was broken when he felt some hard smack across his making a large cracking sound causing him to scream.

Kakuzu lifted his belt and smacked Hidan several more times across his thighs and rear; satisfied every time he got a scream in responds.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan from where he was and forced him onto his lap; cupping his sore ass. "So now do you understand the price for misbehaving?" Hidan nodded. Kakuzu's fingers moved towards the panties.

"Do want me to fuck you here?"

He didn't receive an answer.

A hand slipped in to the panties. "Well?"

Hidan shuddered, "DAMN IT YES! YES I DO!"

Kakuzu grinned in victory; pulling down the panties and pulling Hidan down onto the couch.

Kakuzu knew that the bet was an easy win for him. Aside from Hidan being drunk when they made it he knew the bet was unfair.

After all you had to be around for awhile before you knew how long Kisame could hold his breath under water.


End file.
